Unexpected Surprise
by HarryHEARTHermione
Summary: It's the highest peak of Austin's career, Ally is his girlfriend and they've been happy and going steady for almost two years. On their second anniversary, he was planning to surprise her by proposing to her but it turned out that he will be the one to get the biggest surprise of his life.
1. Chapter 1 Love is like a battlefield

It's the highest peak of Austin's career, Ally is his girlfriend and they've been happy and going steady for almost two years. On their second anniversary, he was planning to surprise her by proposing to her but it turned out that he will be the one to get the biggest surprise of his life.

Its my first Austin and Ally fic and I decided to go back to writing. I'm 100 percent sure My grammar didn't improve a big so I was hoping to find a beta reader. Please mail moi. XD

AN: All belongs to Disney. I'm just borrowing the characters for my sorry ff.

**Chapter 1. Love is like a Battlefield.**

He was now at his room on his parents house, sitting at the bean bag across his bed solemnly staring at the open window. The weather outside was just perfect. The sun was setting across the horizon, the wind was breezing calmly and the flock if birds were flying to their nests to rest. Its started to be a perfect day for Austin but everything he planned went wrong.

_I'm breaking up with you_

It keeps replaying in the back of his mind like a broken record. This day was supposed to be one of the happiest day of their lives. It's supposed to be one of the memories to cherish when they get wrinkles and white hair in the years to come. He cannot even remember what Ally said afterwards. It became fuzzy and then she's gone. Gone like the wind.

He heard soft knocks on his door. He ignored it. He knew it was one of his parents or better yet it was Dez. They want to comfort him. He didn't care. They don't even know how he felt. He just want this feelings to disappear. He want his life to go along with it.

"Austin, open up the door." A voice achingly familiar reached up to his ear but that voice wasn't the one he's wishing for to hear. "I know you're hurting but I need to tell you something. This is a matter of life and death and you'll thank me for this."

His ears peaked up when he heard the life and death situation. Something might have gone wrong with Ally! She might have been injured while going home or better yet been mobbed by his fans for breaking his heart. He rushed to the door and opened it up. His tall lanky bestfriend wearing a red shirt with a duck face on it and his famous clown pants and shoes came into his view.

"Dez! Is Ally okay? Is she hurt or something? Or does she want to talk to me? Does she wan't to-"

"Calm down Austin!" Dez cut him down. "Ally is fine. She's worried about you. Trish told me so." Dez said this in a matter-of-fact voice. Before He could reply, his best friend cut him off again.

"I know what you're thinking. Its not a good idea Austin. Give her some space for now. It will do no good if you talk to her like this." Austin can't believe Dez. His own bestfriend told him to back off! He needed to know why. He needed to hear Ally's real explanation why she broke up with him. He refused to believe what Ally said to him earlier.

_I'm in love with someone else. I'm sorry._

He felt the twinge of pain again on his own beating heart. It was more painful than the time he broke his wrist when he was in third grade. He attempted to break the brick with his own hands to proved he was a Kung Fu master to scare off Dez' bullies. It was more painful than breaking his nose when he was punched by his classmate on fifth grade because he got the male lead of a school play Peter Pan. Ally breaking up with him, shattered his heart into a billion pieces. But the most painful were the last words Ally told him before she deserted him on the place he had set up for their special date.

_I don't want us to be friends again. Forget about me and I'll do the same. And oh, please find a new song writer because I quit._

Ally. Ally. Ally. The Ally he'd known would never tell him that. His Ally was sweet, thoughtful, caring and would never hurt a fly. His Ally did a lot of crazy things to save his butt a thousand times. His Ally wrote that first song that made him famous. His Ally stuck with him, fight with him and laugh and cried with him all through out the start and peak of his short blissful career. His Ally became his song writer, his friend, his best friend, his lover and now his life. But now, everything was gone. All his hopes and dreams for the future with her, drained in an instant.

After a few more minutes of silence, he found himself and Dez still in the same position. Standing face to face, Dez trying to make a straight brave face. Trying be strong for him but his brown eyes betrayed him. His eyes was full of worry, sadness and for a second, a flash of pity pierced through him.

"I, I know what she said to me Dez, but I.. I love her and you know that. I will not rest until I find out the truth." He paused. Taking a deep breath, he continued. " Plus, she owe me this. I owe her this. I promise her that I will not give up on this relationship without giving a goddamn fight when the time comes. I was confident that it will not happen to us but it came. I want to fix this up. I will do it because my love for her is worth fighting for." He said and walked away.

His best friend didn't try to stop him but instead said. "I'll go with you. Wouldn't want my best friend to see bloody and lifeless on the battlefield. I got your back." He turned around and saw Dez winked at him.

AN 2. I know its not what you expected. But this ship is just amazing. Hope you still enjoy it. I'm looking for a beta reader. Seriously after all these years, I still suck at writing. XD and also I wrote this months ago. Just found it on my files and I showed it to a friend. She said it has a potential to be a good multi chapter fic. Updates also will not come often coz I'm just still getting back to my jive plus I got a life and all. :)


	2. Chapter 2 Marry Your Daughter

AN. All belongs to Disney. I'm just borrowing the characters for my vicious propaganda. Ehem, I mean fanfic.

**Chapter 2. Marry Your Daughter**

They were on their way to Ally's place, the Sonic Boom. It was the place where they first met, the place where they became enemies for accidentally stealing her song, the place where they became friends and compromised by being one team, Austin as the performer, Ally as his song writer, Trish being his manager, and Dez as his music video maker namely The Team Austin.

Team Austin was composed of four people with different background and different personalities. They became best of friends and even a family who protected each other from people who tried to break them apart. Austin and his catfish stalker who tried to end Austin's short career but later on they discovered that the stalker has a long time grudge with Ally since kindergarten, Ally and her infamous almost five year contract with Val and the Stray Kitties. Even those time with Trish and his fraud boyfriend trying to oust Austin out of the spotlight and Dez and his feud against Chuck who later on fell in love with Dez' younger sister. These were just few of those crazy moments that Team Austin faced that made them closer and stronger in making music and movies as well as pursuing their dreams alongside building Austin's career.

As they walked, he noticed Dez glancing at him every once in a while. He can feel that Dez wants to tell him something but decided against it to spare his feelings. Austin was really bothered with the date slash unexpected surprise fiasco with Ally a while ago but he can't also dismiss this anxious feelings emanating from his lanky best friend.

"Okay Dez. Spill it." He abruptly said stopping Dez from his own stupor.

"Austin, what are you talking about?" He replied curiously in return but he knew his best friend body language otherwise.

"Your eyebrows all furrowed, your nose scrunched up and you kept tapping your fingers on your side. You want to tell me something but you're holding it for some reasons. Tell me what the matter is?" Austin said seriously. Suddenly his best friend stood straight and put on a blank face in front of him.

"There is nothing I want to tell you Austin. You are being paranoid." Dez said defensively. Austin raised his eyebrow at him and shoved his hands on his jean's pocket. And it was a wrong move for him too. He just felt the box where the supposedly ring should be in Ally's finger a while ago.  
He ignored the pain once again to hear what his best friend wants to say.

"Okay! Okay! I lied!" Dez waved his hands acting desperately. Austin waited for him to explain.

"The truth is I talked to Trish and she said nothing about Ally worrying about you. Trish said the opposite, that you should respect Ally's decision of calling your relationship off. And also Trish wanted to talk to you about your career arrangements now that Ally quits. She just wanted to protect the both of you since she is your manager and your friend and she's also Ally's best friend." He explained. Austin just wished he shouldn't have forced Dez into talking. The weight of the world just tripled on his shoulder but he remained silent.

"Sorry I lied to you Austin. I just want to lessen your pain but you deserve to know the truth. Also, Austin please braced yourself when we arrive there. Just prepare for the worst and don't expect anything because you might just hurt yourself even more." His friend advised.

"Thank you Dez," he paused still feeling hurt but managed to say.

"Thanks for the warning." And they continued to walk.

* * *

_Dez._

Austin thought he was psychic when they were still kids and as they grew older,

Austin decided that he was just Dez being his funny self. Now he might be a real psychic. They went to Sonic Boom and saw Mr. Dawson at the register. Austin approached Mr. Dawson while Dez waited on the entrance of the store.

"Hi Mr. Dawson, where's Ally?" Austin asked him like it was just one of those old normal days.

Mr. Dawson looks at him like he had grown two heads. He looked at him with disbelief. He doesn't know why but he felt ashamed even though his daughter's the one who hurt him and broke his heart. Austin kept a straight face and asked him one more time.

"Mr. Dawson, do you know where Ally is?" There was an obvious pleading in his voice.

"Austin, she doesn't want to see you right now. Please give her some time to think." Sadness and pity etched on his voice. Austin knows that Mr. Dawson approved of their relationship even before his daughter and he became a couple. He once said on one of their talks that he, Austin Moon, brought out the best on one plain and boring Ally Dawson. Austin boosting her confidence in writing a song, making her enjoy at their crazy adventures, helping her overcome her stage fright and more. There is thousands of reason why he should fight for Ally. And one of the main reason was he love her. Simple as that.

"But Dad-," he stopped himself. He has no right anymore to call him dad. When Ally and he became a couple, he began calling Ally's dad, Dad. Ally loved it so much that it disturbed Mr. Dawson so well and forbid him to call him that. Austin didn't stop though. At first, it annoyed Mr. Dawson but as months goes by, he just accepted it or maybe just got used to it. After all, Austin and Ally were happy and going strong at that time.

"Mr. Dawson," he restarted. "I just want to talk to Ally. I want to fix things up. Fix us up." He said in a strained voice. "You knew what my intentions were for Ally the time we just started being together. I told you that I will do my best to make her happy and I did. And now I want to tell you that my intentions have changed. I want to marry her." He paused. His blue eyes now full of unshed tears. He can't stop his emotions from spilling off him. He wiped his tears by his sleeves and took a deep breath.

"I want to spend my lifetime with her. I know we're young but that doesn't mean my feelings for her aren't strong. I can't live without her Mr. Dawson. I love your daughter. She is my life now and she'll still be until my last breath."

A few minutes of silence erupted at the room. People around them kept whispering at each other. Dez was now at his back, ready to protect him or protect Mr. Dawson if everything gets bad. But nothing happened. Mr. Dawson then ushered him to the practice room where they can talk in private leaving Dez in charge of the store.

AN 2. So I had to type this AN thrice already because my connection is acting up. Anyway, thank you for the wonderful feedbacks on the first chapter. I thought it wasn't good enough to get any attention at all. On the other hand, I changed the title thanks to ShyReader842 for suggesting it. I was going for a one-word title but its not enough. Also I want to say that updates will not come as often because I got work but I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. Last but not the least, I still need a beta reader, if anyone is interested. Lastly last, please review. Thank you! 3


End file.
